


Lammy's Vacation

by Milkcans



Category: PaRappa the Rapper, umjammer lammy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkcans/pseuds/Milkcans
Summary: Lammy goes off on vacation to visit family and leaves Ma-San and Katy to housesit.Well, they end up getting into very unpredictable situations, and some do not end well.





	1. Chapter One - Lammy Leaves

June 6th-

Well, I'm finally going to see my family! They live down near a beach, so it'll hopefully be a relaxing experience. Anyway, gotta pack!

-

Lammy stuffed her journal into a suitcase, which was overflowing with things she probably wouldn't even need for her trip. As she turned to face her feline friend, she began to smile like a maniac. "I ha-haven't seen them in years! I wonder h-how they're doing without me..." she pondered aloud, attempting to shut her suitcase.  
Katy, smiling back at her friend, reassured her saying, "I'm sure they're going to be ecstatic to see you again, Lam-Lam!" She patted her friend on the shoulder. "Also, are you sure you'll be needing all that?" She noticed the struggle her friend was in, trying to close the suitcase.  
The red-haired lamb sighed in defeat. "I g-guess not. I think I can t-take out these photo albums..." she then began pulling out multiple photo albums, all looking ready to burst open and make photos flutter everywhere like butterflies in seconds.  
Katy cautiously picked up one of her over-filled books and looked at it's label. "Band Photos", it read.  
"Hey," said Lammy quickly. "H-how about I take these two and leave the r-rest... Just to show th-them what I've been u-up to." She took the album from Katy's paws, almost in a hurry. She also took one called "Friends" and stuffed it in her still bulging suitcase.  
The cat looked at her friend in concern, wondering why she had taken the album away from her so swiftly. But Lammy quickly changed the subject in an almost worried tone, "S-SO!" She said, finally getting her suitcase zipped shut. "Remember! Come o-over to water the pl-plants every day a-and umm..." she looked down at Katy's ankle. There was a little gray and white dog, nibbling on her pant leg. "Yeah! Remember to f-feed Rocko!" She smiled and picked up her suitcase, which was about to burst, and hugged Katy.  
As Katy returned the hug, she was still shaking her leg, desperately trying to get Rocko off of her. "D-don't worry about it, Lams. It'll all be taken care of." She said quietly, shaking her leg like there were flies swarming around it.  
And with that, Lammy let go of her feline friend and left her apartment, still smiling like crazy with excitement.  
After Lammy was out of sight, Katy looked down at her leg to see Rocko was gone. She shrugged it off, but was immediately alarmed when she heard the sound of shattering glass.  
It was going to be one long week.


	2. Chapter Two - Caty Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caty Cat, Katy's Hell counterpart, moves in with Rammy and things don't go so well.

June 7th-

Well, I made it! My parents were so glad to see me. But it stormed for the first 4 hours I was here. Other than that though, the trip is going great! 

-  
Deep within Hell, in a small apartment, resides Rammy. And with her struggling to pay off rent, it'd only make sense for her to try and get a roommate. And soon enough, she found one. Caty Cat, a monochrome feline who loves to sing, but is hard to work with and is constantly sarcastic, almost like Rammy is. And when they met, things began to get awkward very quickly.

As Caty dragged herself along with her beaten up backpack up the stairs to Rammy's apartment, mourning upon the fact that she'd have to share an apartment with someone she didn't know, and probably wouldn't like. She knocked on Rammy's door and waited. While she did that, she just looked around, wondering how horribly it'll go. It'd been about 3 minutes of continuous knocking for Caty when Rammy finally came to the door. "I didn't hear you." Rammy said and strutted away, already leaving Caty with a bad impression of her.   
Caty murmured under her breath, "Sure you didn't." And then spoke up. "So where's my room?" Rammy seemed annoyed.   
She sighed and folded her arms. "Follow me, I'll just show you." They walked down Rammy's small hallway and into a room that seemed more of a walk in closet. It had a mattress on the ground and a few plastic containers acting as some sort of dresser beside it. "Here. And don't complain, this is all I've got for you. If you want better shit, buy it yourself." And with that, Rammy just ran out of the "room".   
Caty, displeased with her new living situation and Rammy herself, just sat on the mattress, took out a notebook, and just wrote very vent-like poems about the situation she was in. 

-

Katy and Ma-San were walking down to Lammy's apartment. Well, Ma-San wasn't really walking at all. She was sitting on her own little cloud throne, floating down the sidewalk next to her friend. "I'm expecting a huge mess from that dog of her's. That thing is insane, I have no idea how she puts up with it." Katy complained. Ma-San just nodded, not very invested in the conversation. 

As they came into Lammy's living room, the couch was torn up and there were plants and dirt all over the carpet. "THAT DOG!" Katy screamed. "WHERE IS IT!?" She began running around frantically looking for Rocko, shouting his name. Ma-San, on the other hand, saw that the window was open. She peeked outside and surely enough, the dog was down there, chasing birds. She was baffled by it's ability to not get hurt on it's way down. It was a pretty long drop. But then she saw the massive amount of foam and stuffing on the grass. "Ma-San! Help me look for the dog!" Katy scolded her friend.   
Ma-San looked at Katy in astonishment and said, "Well, I found him. He's down there, chasing birds." Katy, of course, didn't believe her but looked anyway.  
"What the..." she muttered. "W-WHY ARE WE JUST STANDING HERE!? LET'S GO GET IT!" Katy yelled again. The girls scurried out of the building and bolted towards the little gray and white dog. 

After what seemed like an hour or two of chasing the trouble maker around, they finally caught him by Ma-San zooming down on her cloud and just grabbing the thing.   
Katy sighed. "This'll go on for a week! I already hate it..." she mumbled. "I'm just surprised he wasn't hit by a car." Ma-San said, looking at the dog. She then started to scratch it's back and said, "You know, he's actually kinda cute-aaAAAAAH!" She yelled. Turns out, Rocko bit her hand, pretty hard. Katy jumped and immediately ripped the dog off of her and they rushed back to Lammy's apartment. "I HATE THIS DOG!" Katy yelled over and over again as they ran back.


End file.
